Los steelies del amor
by Ero-hime
Summary: Sabbath encuentra unos steelies, pero tiene el inventario lleno. Una maga se los arrebata. Pero la venganza de Sabbath se escapo del control de ambos. LEMON. ONE SHOT.


En el momento de estar escribiendo esto no se como me va a quedar el

resultado. No se lo que voy a escribir aún o como van a pasar las

cosas. No quiero que me quede una historia larga, pero podría ser que

así fuera. Pretendo que sea facil de leer, directa, y amena. De

repente tuve una idea, hacer un fic M basado en Maple Story, fui a

Fanfiction a documentarme un poco y vi que ya habia uno escrito por

Ai-chan4 la cual podreis encontrar más abajo ¡Dios no soy la unica

loca! Pensé así que este fic está dedicado a ella.

Leanlo si quieren y espero que les guste. Avisados están los que no

esperan encontrarse lemon aquí, si no te gusta deja de leer. Si te

gusta, adelante espero que este fic te deje satisfecho.

¡Buena lectura!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sentada en su sofá azul portátil Linia suspiró, estaba en una

plataforma alta, donde los Red Drakes no podían tocarla descansando.

Había prometido que le regalaría a su amiga assasin unos steelies por

su cumpleaños, pero no tenía dinero así que llevaba dos días matando

en este lugar sin buenos resultados. Era una maga de hielo nivel 82 y

estaba aburrida, hacía mucho que ya no ganaba buena experiencia

entrenando aquí, y nada más había subido un 22 entrenando estos dos

días. Siguió sentada por un rato, dando vueltas a su dark ritual y

mirando al cielo del mismo color azul que su pelo.

-¡Estoy harta de este lugar! f5 Pronto podré comprar los steelies

vendiendo todos los craneos que he recolectado -Se quejaba en el Guild

chat.

-¿Y por qué no te vienes con nosotros a los death teddies? -Le contestaban.

-Debo entrenar a un amigo nivel bajo -Mentía.

Volvió a suspirar y se puso a hablar con su Mini Kargo, pero parece

ser que este tampoco quería obedecerle... este debía de ser su día de

mala suerte.

Ni siquiera se inmutó cuando alguien entró al lugar y se puso a matar

Red Drakes. Por el característico ruido del Savage Blow dedujo que se

trataba de un Bandit. "Perfecto... ahora un invasor". Esperó a ver si

se iba, resultó ser un Chief Bandit nivel 114 ¿Qué haría allí? Se

preguntaba. De todos modos ya iba siendo hora de reanudar el

entrenamiento. Así que guardó su sofá, preparó su Dark Ritual y bajó

de la plataforma.

-Oye ¿Te importaría irte a otro sitio? Aquí estaba yo -Dijo Linia.

-No, tu estabas ahí sin hacer nada y ahora este sitio es mío ¿Por qué

no te vas tú? f3 -Y siguió matando.

-Porque yo estaba aquí primero, además estos monstruos no te tienen

que estar dando nada de experiencia ¿Por

qué no te vas a vickings o a gobies y me dejas a mí aquí? ¿Qúe hace

alguien de ese nivel en un sitio como este?

-Fastidiar a los noobs como tú.

Linia estaba cada vez más roja del enfado, cuando el siguiente drake

que el chief bandit mató, soltó unos relucientes steelies. "¡¡Encima

se lleva mis steelies este imbécil!!. El intruso trató de agarrarlos

pero no pudo, así que se fue a una de las cuerdas a tirar algo. "Debe

tener el inventario lleno, es mi oportunidad" Ahí es donde Linia

aprovechó y se los llevó.

-¡Eh que haces! LADRONA -Gritó el chief bandit -Son míos, yo los

encontré, devuelvemelos.

-¡No te los pienso devolver! Llevo aquí dos días buscando unos, y no

vas a venir tú a llevartelos, además me has insultado y me has robado

el channel ¿Por qué debería darme pena? Seguro que tú tienes dinero a

montones.

-Devuelvemelos, o te arrepentirás -Dijo amenazante.

-¿El channel? Ah claro que te lo devuelvo, todo tuyo, me voy ¡Hasta nunca!

Linia se desconectó diciendo esto. Dos días después regaló los

steelies a su amiga y tomó un tren para Ludibrium.

-¡Por fin voy a poder entrenar de verdad!

Llevaba 10 minutos matando death teddies, cuando de repente todos los

monstruos alrededor suyo murieron. Miró alrededor para ver quien había

sido el kser, cuando se encontró con él, el mismo chief bandit al que

robó los steelies.

-¡Oye esos eran mis monstruos!

-ERAN encanto. Aquel también era mi steelie. ¿Me echaste de menos?

-¡Tú otra vez! ¡Dejame en paz! Estoy entrenando.

-Eso será... si puedes. -Dijo volviendo a matar todos los monstruos

alrededor suyo- Y será mejor que te vayas acostumbrando a mí, porque a

partir de ahora te seguiré más de cerca que ese mini kargo tuyo, seré

tu sombra y te ksearé allá donde vayas bonita. Por cierto llámame

Sabbath.

-¿Es por los steelies? ¿Los quieres? Los he regalado, pero puedo pedir

que me los devuelvan.

Sabbath rió.

-No necesito los steelies, como tu dijiste, tengo mesos a montones,

solo quiero fastidiarte, al igual que tú quisiste fastidiarme a mí

aquel día. Una maguita como tú no se va a reir de mí.

Mientras hablaba, los death teddies iban muriendo alrededor de Linia,

sin que nisiquiera pudiese tocarlos.

Intentó cambiar de channel varias veces. Pero Sabbath siempre la

seguía, sintió ganas de llorar de rabia. Media hora después se dio por

vencida, usó un scroll y regresó a Ludibrium. Sabbath se sentó a su

lado sonriendo.

-¡¡Ayuda!! -Dijo por el chat del guild- Un loco me persigue, no para

de ksearme, no se que hacer.

-¿Dónde estás? -Respondió un compañero.

-Estaba en death teddies, me he tenido que ir, ahora está sentado aquí

a mi lado.

-Bueno pues podrías contar más, ¿qué nivel es y todo eso? -Respondió

otra persona.

-Pues es un chief bandit, 114 y se llama Sabbath. Lleva un sombrero

negro de pirata, un varkit, pendientes de rosa, un wristguard, peinado

antagonist color negro y ojos rojos nº10.

-Vale, vale no hace falta que des tantos detalles...

-Es que le tengo aquí delante... TT

-¡yay! -Dijo una chica- Pues es guapo entonces ¿no? ¿Por qué no le

pides que sea tu novio?

-¡¡¡ES UN IMBECIL!!! (Aunque si es verdad que es guapo...) ¡Pero sigue

siendolo!

-Bueno pues suerte con el.

-¿¿Como que suerte no pensais ayudarme??

-¿Con un chief bandit 114? Ni soñarlo.

-Pues gracias ¬¬

Linia cada vez más enfadada miró a Sabbath, sentado junto a ella y sonriendo.

-Voy a volver a entrenar, y más vale que no me sigas, o te quitaré fama.

-Huy que miedo, yo te quitaré tus monstruos y lo haría igual aunque no

me la quitaras.

Linia era una chica que no se daba por vencida tan facilmente, pero en

aquel instante se sintio desfallecer.

-Deja de perseguirme, por favor.

Sabbath sonrió.

-Vas bien encanto, eso es exactamente lo que busco.

Linia no comprendía nada y arqueó una ceja.

-¿Qúe es lo que buscas?

Sabbath se acercó a ella sin quitarle un ojo de encima, tanto que casi

le rozaba, dio un paso atrás pero él siguió acercandose y tomando un

mechón de su cabello le susurró al oído.

-Me apetecía tener a una chica bonita suplicandome a mis pies.

Ella se sonrojó y cayó al suelo sentada. Mientras le hablaba, sus

labios habían rozado levemente el lóbulo de su oreja, eso la hizo

estremecerse, sintió como su pulso se aceleraba.

Rápidamente se levantó y echó a correr hacia la torre de Eos. Para su

sorpresa, Sabbath no la siguió. Bajó algunos pisos y se quedó

descansando un poco, y pensando en todo lo que le acababa de pasar. La

verdad es que siempre le habían gustado los thiefs, había estado a

punto de crearse uno, pero finalmente había elegido mago, porque un

amigo se lo recomendó. Había que reconocer que el pirate hat le

quedaba muy bien, y los pendientes, a juego con los ojos le daban un

aspecto exótico. "Qué lástima que en el fondo sea un idiota..." pensó.

Y en ese instante un pequeño mensajito en verde llegó a su pantalla:

Sabbath: No te preocupes. Te estoy dando tregua, porque veo que te has

excitado un poquito. Pero no bajes la guardia amor :P

-GRRRRRRR

Tan enfadada estaba que mató a un blocktopus de un bastonazo con un

solo golpe.

Decidió calmarse. Incluso Mini Kargo la había visto tan enfadada que

se había escondido. No es cierto que se había excitado... verdad? Era

solo que le había sorprendido tenerle tan de cerca. Se volvió a

sonrojar al pensar en ello. "Estaba tan cerca que casi podía besarme"

Eso la hizo imaginar a Sabbath agarrandola fuertemente entre sus

brazos y dándole un beso largo y profundo.

Y casi sin darse cuenta sus manos se habían introducido por debajo de

su blue enigma. Mientras en su imaginación, Sabbath imparable la

besaba, primero pequeños besos por la comisura de los labios, luego el

cuello y los pezones por encima de su ropa. Sus manos seguían

moviéndose rítmicamente entre sus piernas, nada más que pensar en eso

la había puesto a cien. Y cuando el placer que se estaba

proporcionando iba en aumento, súbitamente paró.

"¿Qué hago yo masturbándome y pensando en un idiota? ¿Tan bajo he caido?"

Y cuando se fue a dar la vuelta, se encontró con Sabbaht a sus

espaldas, sentado con las piernas cruzadas, como si viera una

película. Se sintió tan humillada que abrió la boca para decir algo,

pero la voz no le salía.

-Supongo -Empezó a decir Sabbath- Que lo que intentabas decir ahí es,

que cuanto tiempo llevo aquí. Pues... sintiendolo por tí, ya estaba

aquí cuando te mandé aquel mensaje. Y no tengo miopía ni ningun

problema en la vista, así que se puede decir que no me he perdido

detalle.

Se levantó y fue hacia ella.

-N-no te acerques. VETE,ACOSADOR. -Dijo retrocediendo hacia la pared

mientras él avanzaba decidido, mirándola con malicia.

-No mientas, no digas que me vaya, tus ojos te delatan.

Al llegar a ella tomó un mechón de pelo y lo retiró de la cara. Podía

sentir como su deseo aumentaba, pero tenía que resistirse, tenía que

ser fuerte.

-¡Atrás! -Dijo sosteniendo su dark ritual, entre los dos.

Sabbath rió "conque haciendote la dificil" murmuró. Sacó su varkit y

con unos sencillos y rápios cortes, rompió sus ropas y sombrero.

-¡Que haces! Me costó mucho conseguirlos. -Dijo con voz asustada.

-No me estropees la diversión bonita -contestó Sabbath acariciando su

rostro- te compraré otros mejores. Y algo más. Voy a enseñarte un par

de skills que no vienen con el juego.

Diciendo esto la agarró de la cintura. Ella se sintió explotar, al

sentir su cuerpo tan pegado al suyo, cada vez las fuerzas la iban

abandonado.

-Oh, pero qué tenemos aquí -Dijo apretando con fuerza uno de sus

pezones- Parece que no querías que me fuera después de todo.

Con esas palabras, hizo que el último impulso por liberarse de él

desapareciera. Se fundió en su abrazo y él la apretó más contra la

pared, jugando con sus labios, lamiéndolos, mordisqueandolos.

-Desnudate. -Le ordenó al oido- O te rompo también la ropa interior.

Linia obedeció al acto.

-Veo que has aprendido a obedecerme. Eso está bien. Pero primero, te

recuerdo que te portaste mal conmigo, robandome el steelie. Y no creas

que no vas a recibir tu castigo.

Estas palabras vinieron acompañadas de un azote.

-¡Ay! -Gritó de dolor y placer Linia.

-No... vuelvas... a... robarle... nada... a... Sabbath... nunca...

más... en... tu... vida... -Cada palabra iba acompañada de un azote.

-¿Has aprendido la lección?

-NO -Gritó Linia con todas sus fuerzas.

-No pasa nada, dentro de poco, tu respuesta será sí.

Linia se fue deslizando por la pared hasta quedar recostada en el

suelo, con Sabbath sobre ella. Puso una mano sobre su muslo iniciando

una suave caricia hacia arriba. Ella lanzó un gemido de placer. Siguió

acariciandole y besando sus muslos, se encontraba muy cerca de sus

"partes de mujer" sin embargo Sabbath ignoró esta parte, y siguió

acariciándola y besandola hacia arriba, pasando de sus muslos a su

ombligo. Haciéndola sufrir, exprimiendo su deseo al máximo.

Y así Sabbath fue cubriéndola de besos, caricias y lametones todo su

cuerpo, excepto los senos, los cuales rozó levemente. Linia no podía

más con tanto placer, se sentía cada vez más húmeda, miraba a los ojos

rojos de Sabbath rogándole que no la torturara más, que acabara con

todo y la penetrara.

Sabbath, que aún no se había quitado la ropa, comprendió lo que decía.

Poco a poco se quitó la camisa negra, dejando el pecho al descubierto,

Linia no pudo resistirlo más, y le quitó los pantalones de un tirón.

Bajo la ropa interior se podía distinguir su miembro erecto. Sabbath

se quitó el sombrero.

-No -Dijo Linia- no te lo quites. Quiero hacer el amor contigo, con el

sombrero puesto.

-Creí que te había quedado claro que era yo el que daba las órdenes.

Pero a pesar de lo que dijo, se puso de nuevo el sombrero.

Verlo desnudo, solo llevando el sombrero como prenda hizo que Linia no

pudiera más. Arrodillándose tomó su pene con su mano y comenzó a

masturbarle con auténtico desenfreno ayudandose de sus labios y

lengua, mientras con la otra mano se masturbaba ella misma.

-Ah... qué bien lo haces -Dijo Sabbath entre jadeos.

Estos fueron en aumento hasta que finalmente lo escuchó llegar al

climax y lo descargó todo en su cara y senos.

Sabbath se arrodilló y lamió los restos de semen adheridos a sus labios.

-Por favor, házmelo ya, me estás matando, estoy muy excitada, no puedo

más. -Dijo Linia desesperada.

Sabbath la tumbó en el suelo boca arriba e introdujo un dedo en su interior. Linia se retorcía y temblaba de placer pidiéndole que lo hiciera más rápido. Sabbath aceleró, los jadeos de Linia se habían transformado en gritos. Se preguntó si alguien los estaría oyendo así que disminuyó la velocidad. Linia protestaba, y él se sentía cada vez más satisfecho, con aquella dulce tortura del orgasmo que se retrasa. ¡Qué bien sienta la venganza!

Sacó el dedo e introdujo su lengua, explorando todos los rincones de su intimidad, y con ello los gritos de Linia volvieron a subir de volumen.

-Creo que se podría decir que mi venganza ha terminado-Dijo Sabbath introduciéndole su pene.

Estaba tan húmeda que pasó deslizándose hacia su interior sin problemas, rápidamente.Empezó a embestirla con fuerza y brusquedad, como un animal salvaje, tan fuerte que casi la levanta del suelo. Ella parecía estar disfrutándolo mucho.

-Date la vuelta-Dijo de repente sin parar de embestir.

-¿Qué?

-Que te des la vuelta, ponte a cuatro patas.

Linia le hizo caso. Se colocó tras ella de rodillas y se la introdujo de nuevo desde esa posición. Los jadeos de ambos se entremezclaban rítmicamente junto con el vaivén sus caderas. Así fue como ambos a la vez llegaron al orgasmo.

Linia se dio la vuelta observando a Sabbath, que se dejó caer sobre ella ambos empapados en sudor, y aún suspirando.

-Y esto es lo que les hago a las maguitas que se creen muy listas- Dijo Sabbath a su oido.

-Procuraré tenerlo en cuenta. Por cierto ¿Cuando me conseguirás mi ropa nueva?

-¿De verdad... quieres vestirte tan pronto? -Dijo dándole besitos en el labio- ¿O prefieres repetir?

-¿Te dice esto algo sobre mi respuesta?

Linia rebuscó en su inventario y sacó unas esposas y un trozo de cuerda. Sabbath la miró con avidez y se abalanzó de nuevo sobre ella besándola.

-Sabes como volver loco a un hombre...

-Y tu sabes como hacer enloquecer a una mujer...

-¿Ves como te dije que había skills que no venían con el juego?

Linnia rió y lo atrajo para sí.

Sabbath faltó a su palabra y no le compró ropa nueva.

Pero ya se ha visto que ella tampoco la necesita.


End file.
